Silly Jealous God
by XxMadxXxHatterxX
Summary: Thor is jealous of Peter Quill for taking up so much of his best friend's time. Thor x OC (Anastasia) One-shot.


Living on Earth proves to be much larger of an adjustment than I ever would have imagined.

With Thor always busy with kingly duties, I find myself both bored and lost in the strange realm full of bustling humans.

They never really sit still do they? Always about shopping, talking, watching their small portable screens. How could something hold so much to keep the mortals entertained endlessly?

Many days I spend reading the literature that Loki recommends, but I grow tired of this pass time as well. So, I turn to Loki once more and ask him to teach me more magic, since my previous teacher had dropped our lessons after Ragnarok. I practice new languages, go out and travel the world, meet new people and experience new things.

And after all of that I find that really, I've just missed my best friend.

"Thor! I'm home!" Barging into said man's mansion of a home, that I share, has become a favorite hobby of mine. But never has he had guests when I've returned.

"Lady Anastasia! I've missed you dearly my friend." The giant bends down to wrap his arms around me for a hug.

"Right, because I'm sure you noticed my absence with all the work you've got." I scoff as I trek farther into his palace.

That's when I run into his guests. A man that looks human, a racoon walking upright, a green woman, a heavily tattooed blue man, and a floral colossus.

"I am Groot." I laugh lightly.

"Hello! I believe we haven't met, my name is Anastasia. Ana for short." I approach the group, intending to shake each of their hands.

"The name's Peter Quill, most people call me Quill. Or maybe you've heard my alias…? Star-lord, at your service." He takes me hand, previously stretched out towards the green woman. He places a kiss on the back of it and I giggle.

"Pleasure to meet you, Star-lord." I greet the others learning their names as I go down the line.

"How do you all know Thor?" I glance back at the gold giant who looks rather pleased with this turn of events.

"We saved his ass after the encounter with the giant purple raisin." I giggle as Thor mumbles defensively behind me.

"Really? So, the mighty Thor, God of Thunder was saved by a human?" Quill smirks and Thor strides up next to me.

"That is absurd, I would have survived without their help!" I rest my hands on my hips and look up at the man in disbelief.

"Thor honey, you wouldn't have made it any longer than a human in the void of space." His shoulders slump and he sighs deeply.

"And what about you? Are you human miss Ana?"

"Haha, afraid not. I'm 100% Asgardian far as I know." He leans in.

"Never been with an Asgardian before." His hot breath tickles my ear and I let out a boisterous laugh.

"I don't think Gamora would appreciate that statement." Quill slowly looks back at Gamora who openly glares at the man.

"Oh come on, you know…" I turn my attention to Thor, who looks less amused.

"What's wrong Goldie Locks?" He glares at the old nickname, which used to be a bit more accurate.

Needless to say he misses his long hair, and doesn't like being reminded of it.

"Come on big guy, something's bothering you." I tug on his crossed arms and a smile unwillingly spreads across his face.

"Nothing little one." He pats my head affectionately and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"I must return to my duties now." He makes his way to his office.

"Well since the king is so busy, why don't you hang with us?" I look back at the group of space adventure-ers.

"Definitely!"

* * *

"Did you see his face?! HAHA! Not even his magic can get that out of his hair!" I clutch my stomach and try to catch my breath. Across from me, Quill copies my movements.

"Oh man! That was better than when I convinced Rocket humans eat raccoons on Thanksgiving!" We continue breathing heavily.

"Ana! I've been looking for you! I need your help deciding-"

"Thor! If you see Loki, tell him Quill and I have been on the Milano all day!" Peter and I go running out the door, completely missing Thor's clear disappointment.

* * *

"AHA HA HA! SHE'S EXPOSED YOUR BIGGEST SECRET!" I laugh at Drax's strange laugh.

"Drax that's hardly by biggest secret."

"She's telling the truth, her biggest secret is-" As Mantis is about to finish her statement, Thor walks into the room with a smile on his face.

"What is going on in here?" I quickly pull my arm from Mantis' reach and stand.

"Oh nothing much. Please don't share that information Mantis." I shuffle towards the door, keeping a wide berth from Thor.

"Sorry everyone, I've just remember I've got plans with Gamora. Too-ta-loo!"

Seconds after I leave, Thor storms from the room.

* * *

"Anastasia!" As I open the door to leave the mansion, Thor's voice calls out to me.\

"Hey Thor! I'm just on my way to the supermarket for dinner ingredients! Did you have any requests?" He sighs and a small smile curls his lips.

"Yes, can I come with you?" I quirk my eyebrow.

"Aren't you busy with kingly duties? Just tell me what you want, don't worry, I won't forget!" He shakes his head and gently grabs my hand after I take a few steps out the door.

"Please, let me-"

"Come on Tiny! What's the hold up?" Quill comes into view and a scowl twists Thor's expression.

"Thor, just text me what you want! We gotta go!" My hand slips from his weak grasp and I close the door to follow Quill.

On the other side of the door Thor leans his forehead against the cool wood and sighs deeply.

* * *

I sit in the library, music drowning out the world around me as I look out the giant window nearby like an angst-y teen who's heart is broken.

My attention is only drawn to the world immediately around me when one of my earbuds is pulled out of my head.

"What is wrong little one?" Thor's hulking figure takes a seat at my feet in the window seat. I pull my knees to my chest and smile at my best friend.

"Nothing really Thor, don't worry about me. You've got enough on your plate." I smile reassuringly, but the look on his face tells me he's anything but reassured.

"Thor? What's wrong?" I reach forward and place my hand over his own. He meets my eyes sorrowfully.

"I've missed our time spent together. Without your frequent visits I only meet with those that I have business with. That and my brother." I chuckle lightly but stop when Thor's one hand grabs my own gently and the other rests on my knee.

"Instead of visiting, I always see you running around with Peter Quill or someone from his crew! I've tried several times these past few weeks to gain your attention but he always grasps it before me!" My eyebrows scrunch together.

"Thor… are you jealous? Because you have no reason to be! I'm _your_ best friend! Quill's got Gamora and his crew. I've just been spending most of my time with them because I know how busy you are. And…" I look at my lap, pulling my hand from his to rest them both between my legs. But Thor takes ahold of my hand before I can.

"And what?" His eyes stare hopefully into my own and I frown.

"And I only spend so much time with them because they're the only people who can fill the big hole in my life that you used to fill… They're very good at distracting you know? It's hard to replace you-"

"Then stop it." I frown deeper.

"What do you mean?" He moves closer and cups my cheek.

"Stop trying to replace me." I scoff.

"That's not what I meant! I've just been lonely and I need someone when you can't be there. And I don't blame you! I know you can't always be around." I notice that he's stopped paying attention and instead he glares to the left of my head.

"What now?" I question, placing my hand over his that resides on my cheek.

"I forbid you to go to anyone else when you are lonely!"

"What?! You can't say something like that so casually-"

"I am your King! And I forbid it!" I push him away and he falls back in shock.

"I am not yours to command!" He glares harshly at me.

"You _are_ mine! And I demand that you seek only comfort in me! Not in other men such as Peter Quill!" My heart skips a beat and for a moment my anger slips my mind.

"SO that's what this is about?! You think you can control me and the men I see?! Even if I was talking about seeking someone for physical comfort -not that that's any of your concern!- I certainly would not reduce myself to be with a man who is already taken, such as Quill!" I stand and head for the exit.

"My darling, I didn't mean to suggest-"

"Save it!" I swing the door open and hesitate before turning back to the man who holds my heart, confidence swelling.

"If this is your way of confessing any kind of romantic feelings you hold for me, then it has been executed very poorly. I will not be treated like property of any person. At least Quill respects that." The door slams heavily behind me.

* * *

Upon returning to the mansion a late evening, a week after Thor's and I's fight I find the atmosphere to be cold and harsh, despite nothing visually or temperature-ly being changed.

I follow the path I always take to my quarters.

Being as stubborn as I am, and for once being decidedly on the correct side of an argument, I have not returned to apologize. I'll wait for his apology first, no matter how childish it may seem.

Instead, I am on a mission to collect some clothing and necessary items so that I can extend my stay at the Avengers tower, where Tony has kindly lent me a room.

"Ana?" I freeze as Thor comes into view, about to step fully out into the corridor from his own quarters.

"Thor! I expected you to be in your office at these hours." He shakes his head and scans me head to toe, as if to look for any extreme changes that may have happened within a weeks time. I do the same to him and find that the bags under his eyes have gotten significantly larger.

Seeing him like this sparks sympathy in me.

"Thor-"

"Ana-"

We pause and share a chuckle for a second before meeting gazes with kind smiles resting on our lips.

"You first, my King." The title spurs him on and I internally smirk.

"I'm sorry about what I said… You are correct in stating that you are not mine and that I have no right to command such things as to who you spend time with." I nod and glance down at the ground.

"But I would like to call you mine. My best friend first and foremost. My love. My Queen." My heart nearly stops all together when I meet his eyes. He smirks victoriously as he saunters towards me wearing only a pair of low hanging pants.

"Your turn my pet." He whispers, mere inches from me.

A blush crawls onto my cheeks and I clear my throat.

"Thor, what you said to me was wrong, and you must realize that. No matter what I am no one's property or object to control… But I forgive you." We grin widely at each other for a long moment.

"Oh just kiss her already!" Quill's voice rings out from the end of the hall and I laugh loudly as Thor rolls his eyes but does just as he's told.

Grabbing my waist and tethering me to his chest, he kisses me roughly. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair.

We part a moment later, grinning madly.

"It's about time my King take things into his own hands." He growls and lifts me off the floor.

"I do whatever my Queen wishes of me." And he walks us into his quarters, showing that he's true to his word.


End file.
